


Sleep On The Floor

by hananinare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananinare/pseuds/hananinare
Summary: Starting anew was always a scary ground. Especially after you've been gliding steadily for what seems years and years, taking in every moment to the fullest. Leaving was never easy, even if you seemed prepared in every possible sense.Yuzuru didn't have to do it just yet, Javier would tell him, placing a comforting hand between his cold shoulder blades. He could wait, just like he‘d done before. And yet, the Japanese boy doubted he was ever so sure about taking a turn this abrupt in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Starting anew was always a scary ground. Especially after you've been gliding steadily for what seems years and years, taking in every moment to the fullest. Javier Fernandez got to know the feeling after taking a proud stand on the World Championships podium, albeit it being not the once familiar gold hanging around his neck. He knew it was coming, the dreadful moment of stepping off the endlessly fiery ice in forever crowded avenues, filled with waving flags of his home country and cheers chanting his name whenever he closed his eyes and took one last breath before stepping into the rink. The decision was unavoidable, yet the prickling feeling in Javier‘s chest when he skated one last lap around the arena took him by storm. 

Leaving was never easy, even if you seemed prepared in every possible sense. Yuzuru‘s turn came a year after Javier left. Having a steady season without any serious injuries was a push forward, yet he could feel the ever-growing pressure of the quad evolution putting a steady weight on his shoulders, with more and more youngsters entering the senior division, fearlessly throwing themselves into the fine air to fly, fly higher and higher every time. 

Yuzuru could keep going, he heard Brian reassure him a couple of months ago. He still had one of the best presentation scores out there, Tracy would repeat, a small smile appearing on her lips. Yuzuru didn't have to do it just yet, Javier would place a comforting hand between his cold shoulder blades. He could wait, just like he‘d done before. Yuzuru would smile at them, reassuring that this was what he wanted and turning away quickly, a hint of pain well hidden behind the brown eyes. And yet, he doubted he was ever so sure about taking a turn this abrupt in his life. 

Stepping off the podium, bearing an earnest smile, gold medal heaving on his chest, Yuzuru Hanyu declared his retirement. The crowds roared in shock, Japanese media filled the boards, thousands of questions ready in moments, fellow skaters furrowing their brows in confusion. It was a well-guarded decision, never leaving the closed walls of Cricket Club and mouths of the trusted few. 

The next morning came after a tiring night of never ending interviews and press conferences, and Yuzuru‘s blades landed on the competition ice once again for the Gala. Taking a grateful bow after carving his heart and soul into the the cold surface of the rink, he silenced the audience with a swift gesture. A well-known pair of skates appeared by his side, setting the crowds on fire. Javier pulled the shorter boy closer, arms wrapping around his waist, Yuzuru‘s hands finding themselves on the back of Javier‘s neck. Ears numb from the echoing audience, the Japanese skater pulled away far enough to meet Javier‘s soft gaze and lips bearing a peaceful smile. Their foreheads met for a brief moment before Yuzuru leaned in, sealing their lips together and setting the entire figure skating world ablaze for the upcoming year. 

Yuzuru Hanyu was happy stepping off the competitive ice if it meant giving his life to the man he truly loved, the one who had waited for him, and shared every moment of happiness and pain without a single doubt. Holding Javier‘s hand in his, fingers intertwined together in front of thousands, Yuzuru felt like flying. 

  
***  


The last two cardboard boxes stacked on top of one another in hands, Javier kicked the door close after entering the small living space. He navigated himself to the supposed living room, which was currently taking the function of both dining room and bedroom, and flopped them onto an already tall stack in the corner. A cluster of cutlery being unpacked echoed from the kitchen. 

_It had been more than two years since Javier and Yuzuru started dating when they decided to come out as a couple for the whole world to see. As easy as it was discovering the ‚more-than-friendly‘ feelings the two had for one another, taking a step further was more complicated. It didn't take long for fellow trainees of Cricket Club to notice the ever so slight touches present more than ever before, lingering a few seconds too long. It only took Brian two months to invite Yuzuru to his office for a „short talk“, ending up in the Japanese skater blushing his way through explaining how after the GPF banquet the two spent the whole night wandering around the cold streets of Marseilles, sharing all they had inside their hearts, and Yuzuru might have accidentally let a certain confession slip from his lips. It didn't shock Tracy to hear these news a few days after, as she offered the kindest smile to Javier and added that he looked so much more lovely when he was this happy._

_  
_

_There were days of nagging need to be closer to one another that messed with their heads, resulting in endless falls and frustrated feet leaving the rink side. There were ones of endless giggles echoing off the ice, hands on each other‘s waists and fingers running through messy hair. There were late nights of lingering hugs and soft kisses when the rink was empty of people. There were early mornings filled with Javier‘s complains about the unfairness of this world, and Yuzuru surprising him with a cup of coffee, a bag of croissants and a kiss on a temple. There were ones of Brian having to practically pull the two apart, lost in their own world._

_  
_

_No one knew about the thing they had, the trainers, on-ice colleagues and respective family members excluded. It was safer that way, they said. The international figure skating union wouldn't be the happiest to hear that the two of world‘s top male skaters, who were training together, shared a lot more than the cold ice under the blades of their skates every afternoon. They should keep it behind the closed doors, lay low for as long as possible as their careers were still flourishing. Maybe even as long as retiring, if they were ready for it._

_  
_

_It was hard at first, trying to control the wandering hands and a need a place kisses all over each other‘s faces, which had become a habit by now. But they waited, realizing not only that it would mean a start of something beautiful but also the end of something they've dedicated themselves to for so long. Javier decided to quit competitive skating at 27, after a successful Olympic season, silver World‘s medal heaving on his chest. Making the decision took time, yet for him it was much easier. Yuzuru still had so much potential, so much strength, so many abilities, and so many uncharted territories to conquer. He took the weight of competitive skating for another year, spreading his wings and flying as high as ever, claiming his title again and again with a sad smile lingering on his face as he heard the media talk about the soaring of his star, the never ending path for generations to come. The Worlds came in a blur, drowning the two in cheers and curious eyes, interviews and millions of questions. It was a mutual decision to retire, Yuzuru said. He had no hard feelings leaving the competitive ice, and had discussed this with his trainers over a few times. He was ready to take up the new life as a professional figure skater, but even more than that as a boyfriend of a man he had loved for long time._

_  
_

Soaking in the sunlight streaming in thought the window, Javier stretched his muscles, sighing in relief. Moving houses was a pain in the ass, one thing for sure. He was barely capable of keeping all of his stuff in one place at his old flat, and packing all of that into dozens of boxes with a nagging voice by his ear was even worse. Thank god the worst part was over with, for now that is. 

Javier really deserved some rest at the moment, considering all the work he‘s done, and the giant mattress flopped in the middle of the room was a perfect refuge. Face still bathing in the sun rays, he closed his eyes and gave in to the gravity, mindlessly crashing down onto the unmade mess of soft sheets, hands spread open as if he was a bird setting to soar through an open sky. The clanking of kitchenware being arranged stopped abruptly, just as Javier‘s body landed on the mattress with a loud thud. 

„Javi, what-„ a pair of bare feet appeared in front of Javier, his head hanging from the edge of the mattress. His tired eyes followed the inverted body up, meeting two dark pupils staring down at him in disappointment. „I not washing sheets after three days.“ 

Javier rolled his eyes, lazily flopping on his stomach. He looked up at Yuzuru, dressed in his own baggy T-shirt and a pair of boxers only, leaning at the door frame with his arms crossed, hair messy and eyebrows slightly furrowed, and Javier couldn't hold back a fond smile. 

„You really make a perfect housewife,“ he teased, receiving a light nudge on his shoulder with a bare foot. 

„Don‘t be lazy. I work all morning tidying the kitchen,“ the Japanese man scoffed, turning around to leave and continue his work of unpacking silly mugs and arranging dishes by size and color. „And I no housewife.“ 

„Nope, you just proved it,“ Javier snorted, already prepared for another hit, sheer competitiveness be damned. 

As the said move was approaching, the Spaniard didn't hesitate, wrapping his fingers around Yuzuru‘s ankle and pulling him down with just enough force. Taken back by surprise, he ended up half on Javier‘s lap within seconds, squirming around for a while until light giggles started escaping his lips and the two ended up lying on the tangled mess of white sheets. 

„Unfair,“ Yuzuru cackled, hands holding tightly to Javier‘s wrists, legs tangled together. „Javi stronger. Can‘t compete.“ 

„Where‘s that inhumane stubbornness gone now, uh?“ Javier teased, jabbing his ribs and eliciting a hearty laugh from the boy‘s mouth. 

„Not forgiven. Still mess up the sheets,“ Yuzuru elbowed his stomach, trying to catch his own breath. Javier sighed, burying his face in the silky black hair and the familiar smell of strawberry shampoo. 

„Please, Yuzu,“ he groaned against the boy‘s hair, holding him tighter. „Can we just enjoy this for a while? It‘s nice. Feels like home.“ 

Yuzuru sighed at Javier‘s antics, and yet his eyes fluttered shut, a small smile appearing on pink lips. His body slouched, sunlight caressing the pale skin and Javier‘s soft touch warming his heart. 

„It does.“ 

_The two had mutually decided to stay in Toronto after retiring. One year ago when Javier left competitive skating, he managed to get himself a small training gig at the Cricket Club, mainly focusing on novice skaters who had just touched down on the rink. He spent half of his time switching between work in Canada and smaller gigs back in Madrid, trying to keep a low profile. Yuzuru had set to join him after a month of fuss trying to renounce the flowing suggestions of returning to Japan and basing his activities there._

_  
_

_The first month after the Worlds was the biggest mess both of them and the Cricket Club have ever experienced. Yuzuru had already been prepared for the tsunami-like waves of reporters knocking at his door daily when he was staying in Japan, but the media had managed to follow him back to Toronto, flooding the club in cameras and voice recorders. Everybody wanted to get a taste of a two-time Olympic champion Yuzuru Hanyu‘s new life as a coach, and even more so as the boyfriend of a certain Javier Fernandez._

_  
_

_The first month of summer flew by in the blink of an eye, overflowing their newly found lives with ice shows, TV appearances, interviews, and endless plane flights all across the globe. It was gruesome and tiring, but neither of them turned their backs to it, bracing themselves for all the good that was yet to come._

_  
_

_House hunting was a thing that came naturally. Javier‘s flat was too small for both of them, especially considering the amount of Yuzuru‘s stuff (god forbids, that boy traveled with five suitcases and Javier barely had place for his own junk). Brian had advised them to save the glorious moving process for after most of the uproar died down, adding that he‘s only sparing their health in all sorts of ways._

_  
_

_Yuzuru in particular found the task of finding the perfect dwelling place so very intricate and spent over three months in total checking out every existing real estate website. At one moment Javier reached the point of agreeing to whatever there was just because all he could hear for the last weeks was complaining about lack of windows or a neighborhood too noisy to concentrate in._

_  
_

_The perfect place came as a surprise, as Javier was greeted with a usual cup of Americano, a peck and a smile unusually wide even for Yuzuru this early in the morning. It was a two-story house in the suburbs of Toronto, close enough to catch a metro to Cricket Club after a 15_ _minute walk. It had a tiny backyard backed with lush greenery, windows big enough for sun to fill the living space on summer evenings, and a tiny post box on the right side on the entrance. Javier’s lips curled into a soft smile, observing Yuzuru’s animated hand movements and glistening eyes. He knew he’d found the one._

_  
_

Yuzuru was woken up by a cold wetness suddenly present on the tip of his nose. Face scrunched up, he peeled one eye open to see Effie bearing a curious gaze at the cluster of tangled limbs in front of her. Yawning lazily, Yuzuru flopped on his back, a hand previously resting on his hip ending up on his stomach. He smiled at the sigh by his side. 

The two had fallen asleep after their clumsy tickle fight, both worn out after a full week of moving dozens of boxes varying in size and weight, trying to arrange all the clutter in that one perfect way, and making endless calls because god forbids there just had to be some plumbing problem from the very first day you had bought a new house. Yuzuru couldn't lie; his perfectionist self enjoyed the process of setting up a place from complete scraps way more than he had though he would. He was trying his best to make their house into a proper home, even though half of it still had plain concrete walls and most of the furniture wasn't present yet. 

Yuzuru loved having their tiny escape with a tower of boxes instead of a table, he loved the mattress they we nuzzled on top of, and he loved the man breathing peacefully beside him. 

It didn't take long before Javier‘s peaceful slumber was disturbed by a set of paws hopping on his side, carefully making their way to his face and lapping at the stubbly cheek. Yuzuru giggled at the sight and jammed his pointer finger into Effie‘s side, pushing her off the man with an unsatisfied ‚meow.‘ 

„What the-“ Javier‘s eyes jolted open, right arm holding onto Yuzuru‘s waist tighter. „Did you just lick my face?“ 

Yuzuru snorted at the statement, propping his head on his hand and leaning closer to Javier‘s sleepy face. 

„No, stupid. Just cat,“ he smirked, bopping the other‘s nose. „But if Javi likes, maybe will try.“ 

Eyes closed again, Javier pulled Yuzuru into a bear hug, almost flopping on top of him. 

„How about you do now?“ the Spaniard muttered against his ear, sending the boy into a laughing fit. 

„Get off, you heavy,“ Yuzuru flapped his hands around, trying his best to roll out of the tight grip. 

Been it the soft pleading smile on Yuzuru‘s lips or the grogginess he felt after the unplanned nap, he obeyed, setting the smaller boy free. Yuzuru sat up, leaving Javier lying on his back and staring into his dark eyes. 

„Still have unpacking to do,“ the two round orbs glistened in the evening light, looking as alive as they did when he bowed down to the audience and the ice after a clean skate. Javier would never stop being amused by the boy beside him, basking in happiness just by spending this moment with him. 

Yuzuru stood up as swiftly as ever, stretching his arms up and yawning. His bare legs looked like they were made of ivory bathing in the golden rays of sunlight. Javier watched him walk up to the pile on boxes, and carefully remove a few, revealing one with Japanese scribbled on the side. 

He grabbed the pair of scissors previously thrown on the edge of the mattress, and carefully sliced though the layers on sellotape. Long fingers took their time opening the cardboard, eyes resting on what was inside, lips twisting into a small smile. 

Yuzuru ran his fingers over the soft ribbon, tips stopping at the familiar metal and tracing the letters carved into it with ease. A pair of arms came wrapping around his waist from behind, Javier‘s head resting on his shoulder. 

„Been a year,“ Yuzuru whispered, lifting the medal up and letting it glisten in the evening light. 

„Seems like forever,“ Javier muttered into his neck, planting a soft kiss on the crook. 

Yuzuru sighed, pulling the cold piece of metal closer to his chest. Eyes closed, he untangled Javier‘s hands from his waist and turned around to face him. 

When he opened his eyes again, Yuzuru was met by a smile so warm he couldn't help but laugh. He raised his arms up, fingers tracing the ribbon, lips smiling wide. Javier lowered his head just as he did those years ago, a complete habit by now. 

A piece of memories hanging from his neck, the man lifted his eyes up, meeting ones filled with impossible amounts of love. 

„You are always my champion,“ Yuzuru‘s fingers grazed his cheek as he leaned in closer so their foreheads would touch. 

Javier didn't have to reply; Yuzuru knew the words echoing in his head as well as he did. Bodies warm in each other‘s embrace, they knew this was the start of something beautiful. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Javier learns that somebody's flaws can be the exact reason you love them. Also, he almost gets his new shoes ruined.

On days like these Javier is dead sure Yuzuru Hanyu is terrible at painting. He would assume, a plain wall is a decent canvas for a starter house re-decorator but it seems like he's been mistaken yet again. One thing he's happy about though, is that it never gets boring like this.

By the time Javier comes back from a late night emergency trip to IKEA to salvage lost parts of their kitchen table, Yuzuru's desperate want to have proper human breakfast as he calls it being the reason, he finds his boyfriend engaging in what looks like the hardest activity on Earth.

"Did you purposely splash paint all over your legs?"

Yuzuru doesn't seem to be phased by his words, throwing a mere glimpse at his now mocha-splattered calves and shrugging.

Sometimes Javier thinks the guy who used to have a murderous gaze on his face whenever he stepped on the competition ice and this boy who looks like he just found a paint puddle in his kitchen and decided to dance in it can't be the same person.

"You're really hopeless sometimes." He sighs, settling the box by the opposite wall. Yuzuru hums in response, cocking the hand armed with paintbrush towards the Spaniard. A splatter of pastel paint lands on the kitchen floor.

"Mean. It's fun." His lips are puckered as he sticks out his tongue in Javier's direction. The wild brush continues dripping, splashes of paint landing on Yuzuru's feet and in a puddle forming on the floor.

"Oh god, please stop."

Javier's eyes widen in horror when he notices the terrible waste of precious house maintenance material he spent his savings on.

"Put down the brush." He's carefully eyeing the Japanese boy, steps towards him attentive and slow. For a second he feels like a mouse being hunted by a cheeky cat.

A sly smile appears on Yuzuru's face as he  notices Javier's tense body language. The cat is definitely winning so far.

"Why?"

So it's going to be like that, Javier musters. Ever since he started to get to know Yuzuru, he knew about this thing of his. There was always a spark in his eyes, the raw competitiveness seeping through his pale skin, and posture ready to fight even if it was only a silly bet over a can of Pepsi. Throughout those years Javier has learnt not to give in, too.

"Because that's basically liquid gold covering our kitchen floor, sweetheart."

On that moment he's more than glad they had a clear film spread out all over the room, just in case. This particular case in front of him looks very much ready to wreck havoc just about now.

"Get rid of that death stick and I might just come give you a kiss." Javier is so close to his goal he can practically taste the victory. "Please."

It's probably because Yuzuru is really longing for that kiss or he is just genuinely done with this thing he considers painting that he gives up so easily, Javier thinks. The moment of peace ends when he hears the wet paintbrush hitting the wooden floor and his eyes go shut in terror. Of course, what else did he expect.

The paint streak flies an impressive meter forward, landing just a few inches short of Javier's suede shoes. Yuzuru's expression is stuck somewhere between fear and complete amusement.   
  
"I swear, if this wasn't you," taking no more second chances, Javier leaps towards his boyfriend. Arms wrapping around the lanky waist and those noodly hands caged beneath his own, he's finally safe to breathe. "I would've literally kicked your ass and burned your Poohs."

Yuzuru seems unimpressed by the obviously meaningless threat, closer to a giggle than wanting to apologise for anything whatsoever.

"Death stick? Seriously?" He's eyeing Javier in disbelief now, and the man can feel laughter bubbling inside his chest.

"In your hands, dear, that's a whole nuclear missile."

Yuzuru bursts into a laughing fit and Javier smiles into his hair, fingers poking at his sides. The sudden movement makes the boy jump in his arms.

"You're so bad,“ Yuzuru‘s giggling while he speaks and Javi threads his fingers through his hair with a fond smile.

"Not worse than you at painting."

Yuzuru's staring up at him through his eyelashes, a pout on his lips looking like an invitation. Javier doesn‘t hesitate much before leaning in.

The kiss is languid and warm, soft and caring, coming from deep within. They smile as their lips part and reunite again, and Yuzuru chuckles as he deepens the kiss, pulling Javier incredibly closer. It's almost nighttime now, but the Spaniard feels like he's basking in sunshine.

Yuzuru is everything to him, from clueless to precious, wild to tamed, bright to mysterious. He's smiling now, head quirked to left and eyes glistening in the white light. His body is soft, leaning against Javier's frame and fingers holding onto his t-shirt slightly. He‘s no gold medal or eternal goal, yet to Javier Yuzuru looks happier than he's ever seen.

"You're pretty today,“ the words are so simple, but Yuzuru's voice makes them sound like a hidden confession.

Sometimes Javier still finds himself wondering why this person chose him. Sometimes he‘s wondering why he settled down for him. So many things could still be reached, so many heights conquered. It made Javier confused but at the same time his heart would flutter at the thought in pride. Sometimes he would laugh to himself because Yuzuru made him feel bigger yet again, all by simply loving him.

Everything about this is so precious to him, be it the mess at his feet, paint specks drying on Yuzuru‘s bare legs, the warm embrace or merely the idea of being able to call this home.

„Thank you, Yuzu,“ he speaks silently, a content expression on his face. „You‘re always pretty though. Even if you‘re standing in half a bucket of wall paint.“

Yuzuru‘s nose scrunches at the Spaniard‘s words and he pulls away from the embrace to pick up the long forgotten paint brush. Pose ready, he aims the drying tip at Javier‘s face.

„Careful with words, I‘m armed.“

He takes a cautious step towards the man, swinging the brush towards his face with the skill of a swordsman. The image of Yuzuru as a cat prowling for its prey makes its way back to Javier‘s mind.

„No mercy today. Meet your doom, Fernandez.“

Yuzuru gets even closer, the semi-wet paint getting dangerously close to Javier‘s cheek. A sly smirk is plastered on his lips as he takes a sharp swing. A mocha colored streak appears on the tip of the Spaniard‘s nose.

Normally, Javier would not let this slip through his fingers and take the matters into his own hands. He would try to steal the damned brush and throw it away, probably doing more damage than this wild kid did on his own. He would catch his lanky arms and tackle him in a hug, just to prove who‘s stronger.

And yet, the sight in front of him makes him want to snicker more than anything else. Yuzuru is standing in an overly defensive pose, clad only in an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers, legs dappled in paint and feet smudged in the puddles he made all over the floor. A loud growl of Yuzuru‘s stomach finally makes Javier crack up.

„Ugh,“ the boy grumbles, rubbing his tummy. Clearly dissatisfied in the outcome of his game, he pokes Javier in demand. „Need food. Javi cooks because I worked all day.“

The man raises his eyebrows in question.

„Really? I just went on a late night trip to IKEA to buy your majesty a table and all you did was a rain dance in the kichen. If anyone is cooking the redemption dinner, it‘s you.“

Javier can see the want to argue so clear on Yuzuru‘s face, eyes glaring at his boyfriend with all the might contained in his body. A salvatory thought comes Javier‘s mind, saving him from the wrath that is about to be unleashed.

„Okay, how about we order a take out?“ the grumpy gaze immediatly shifts to a curious one. „Pizza? Chinese, sushi? Whichever you like.“

There‘s not much to be considered at this point and Yuzuru nods his head eagerly.

„Pizza tonight.“

„Okay, honey, since I came up with this glorious idea, you do the call,“ Javier exclaims, spinning on his heel and making his way to the living room. „And put down that god damn brush, it scares me.“

***

The alarm clock on the counter reads 1:38 AM as the two settle on their makeshift bed in the living room, an old movie re-run on TV, an empty Pizza Hut box on the floor, and the IKEA box long forgotten. The pastel dot on Javier's nose is still visible and Yuzuru has scrubbed most of the color off his calves. His head is getting weary against Javier's chest as he feels the muffled noises from the screen lulling him to a peaceful slumber.

Sure, Yuzuru Hanyu might not be a god in everything he does, but Javier likes it that way. As he turns the TV off and pulls the cover over the boy's shoulders, he feels happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am, back with this story after what, 9 months?
> 
> I'm terribly sorry it took so long, but since this AU doesn't have a set plot is more of a collection of scattered moments, the updates too come as the ideas hit me. Hopefully you enjoyed this little dabble focused on paint for some reason (I honestly have no idea how this particular idea came to mind). I love writing stories based on simple moments, possibly because they make these people we admire seem closer to Earth.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! I might have some new ideas already and I'm on a pretty crazy writing spree recently so expect the unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mess of a fanfic! For now it's only the first part so yes, there will be more domestic moments soon enough. 
> 
> Also, make sure to check out @yuzuvier.hcs on Instagram, a page of mine dedicated to short stories about Yuzuvier. Hopefully you'll enjoy them as much as I do!


End file.
